Fed Up
by ForeverFun
Summary: Bella is finally Fed Up with Edward ans leaves. what will happen? read to find out. Rated M for safety. AU. slight character bashing. Swearing, badassness, OOC
1. What?

I do NOT own Twilight

Substitute the value of the trigonometric function and solve the equation for the unknown variable, blah, blah, blah. This trigonometry stuff has gotten very difficult, especially now that Edward is gone...again. I still remember what happened like it was yesterday.

-Flash back 2 years ago-

It was a Saturday morning and when I woke up there was a note on my night stand that read;

Dear Bella,

Gone hunting should return around 2:00pm. You should come over around 2:30pm.

Love you.

Your Edward.

So now I am heading to the Cullen's, as I travel down the famous road that will take me to the Cullen's mansion, I then start to wonder why Edward didn't meet me at the beginning of the road like he normally does, but when the thought occurred, I pushed it away, I'm probably just over thinking things as usual.

When I finally get to the house I'm still curious why Edward still didn't come to meet me at my door like he always does, but again I brush it off and continue towards the Cullen's front door. As I walk up the three steps on their porch, I get nervous because I'm still shy about using the key that Esme gave me, but today I use it anyway. When I cautiously make my way into the house, where I am greeted by none other than my best friend and soon to be sister in-law, Alice Cullen.

"Hello Alice, how are you today?" she was really still really bouncy, but then for a really quick moment I swear I saw a mixture of anger, sadness, and love, but just as quickly as I had seen them they were gone, and she was bouncy again. Okay, now I am highly suspicious. Alice rarely showed any other emotion other than happiness.

"I'm fine. Lets go to my room I just bought a new outfit and I think that even you, will love it."

I snort "you think I will, or you seen in a vision that I will," she just rolls her eyes at this, and huff a short "both." That is when I realize that no one else is here.

"Where is everyone?" I ask curious. I think I see a little bit of nervousness and disgust in her eyes right before she responds with a quick "in their rooms." She said it so fast I just barely caught it.

It wasn't until then did I realize something.

"Where is Edward?" I ask, when I asked this question she froze, and had a very familiar look on her face. Only if you knew the Cullen's secret would you know that she is having a vision. I assumed that she was having a vision about me going up stairs to look for Edward, because that is exactly what I decided to do. Just as I was about to take my first step towards the stairs she blocked me with her vampire speed and strength.

"What are you hiding, why cant I see Edward?" When I said this I knew something as wrong, because she was nothing like thee carefree, happy Alice that I knew, now she was extremely stressed, and looked as if she regretted something, and I think I heard her curse under her breath which was also extremely out of character for her. I went to push again and this time when she spoke, she sounded strained.

"Look Bella, I think you and Edward need to talk alone, besides, it isn't my place to tell you." I was shocked and hurt, Alice has never keep a secret from me, or has ever minded her own business. It must be serious. I can't leave, I need to find out what is going on with Edward. Why would he leave me a note telling me to come over then not want me to be over?

"But Alice, he left me a note telling me to come over around 2:30 and now it's 2:45." I say looking at the time on their clock.

Finally she sighs in defeat as she moves out of the way. As soon as she moves enough for me to squeeze past her I attempt to run up the stairs, but I fail miserably, I thought I heard her say something but I am too curious to find out what was going on to try to listen to her.

When I finally make it to Edwards door, I am hesitant at first, then I swing it open. As I watch the scene before me, I was overwhelmed with disgust.


	2. Done

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

-Flashback continued-

There right before me the love of my life had again decided to rip my heart out, because there he sat before me in a full blown make-out mode with Jasper, his brother, I mean I know that their not really related at all technically, but it's wrong. How could they do that to me, to Alice?

As I stood there and processed my feelings I realized that I wasn't even really that sad, I think that is because I used most of my tears when he first left before, now I was pissed. We were supposed to be getting married in less than a month, and that dumb, leech bastard does this to me.

So I couldn't help what flew from my mouth,"What the hell is this shit!" That is when they stopped sucking each others face and acknowledged my presence, and if I hadn't been so mad the look on their faces would have been comical. They both looked like a deer that was caught in the headlight of a car.

I decided to give them time to compose themselves. That was when they both started speaking too fast for me to understand.

"Stop! Answer my question. Now!" Edward then looked at me, attempting to 'dazzle me with his pleading eyes, but I wasn't having it. That was when Jasper spoke, "Well, Bella I know that-" I cut him off.

"I was talking to Edward." I said with as much malice as I could muster. I could tell Jasper knew I was pissed, because he went rigged when I said that, but I was too mad to care.

"Bella, don't blow things out of proportion, Jasper and Alice have been having some problems in their relationship and I was just trying to-" I cut him off there.

"Just trying to help him out, I don't care. My fiance was kissing another man, but not just any man your _brother_, and you tell me to calm down, what is wrong with you?"

I was breathing hard, and I knew that they could hear my heart racing. "We were supposed to be together forever Edward! You know...marriage! And you just go gay on me? What the hell is wrong with you? You promised we would always be together, that you would never hurt me again... Maybe I should have taken your advise and never trusted a vampire!"

"Bella, we're so sorry, it's just that it got out of hand, and one thing led to another. See, everything just feels so right with him."

"Okay, so the 109 year old sexually repressed vampire is gay?" again this would be funny if I wasn't so pissed.

"Bella that was uncalled for and hurtful." Said Edward

"Oh, and cheating on your fiance with your brother is? You are so hypercritical." That is when I took off my engagement ring and through it on the floor.

"Edward, if you think that your mother's ring would look prettier on your _boyfriends _finger then he can have it, because I. Am. Done. With. Your bullshit!" Another thing that made me mad was when I said this, neither of them looked like they regretted anything, if anything they looked happier.

When I turned around to storm out, I saw the whole Cullen family. Esme and Carlisle looked shocked and sad, while Alice looked like she wanted to cry. Emmett looked proud of me, now that I am standing up for myself. The shocker is that Rosalie actually looked impressed.

But I'm not done yet. It was time to so some serious damage to him, I was going to hit him where it hurts.

* * *

No offense to Homosexual people who read this.

I will try to update as soon as I can.


	3. So Gone

sorry for the long wait, please read and review.

Warning: contains mild violence.

* * *

-Flashback continued-

I ran down the 3 flights of stairs in the Cullen's house (thankfully without tripping, I was too concentrated to do that.) I had one thing on my mind, and one thing only, I was going to smash the baby grand with a baseball bat.

I went to the garage, to get a bat, but another idea came to mind when I turned and saw the stupid silver volvo, sitting there all perfect and modern. When would I ever have another opportunity like this? I should use this opportunity to my advantage. That is when I took one of Rosalie's crow bars and smashed all of the windows in, with each blow on the cars headlights, door, and trunk I was starting to feel better. I wasn't ready to stop. I wanted to keep going, so i took the crow bar and scratched the side of the car, it then read "Fuck you, bastard." I looked at my handy work, and i was pretty damn proud of it.

Okay, now it's time for some interior damage, I took the sharp end of the crowbar and dug my name into his leather seats, i just keep digging into the seats until the stuffing was coming out. A week ago, i would never have thought that i would be doing this.

When i was done i looked at my work, Maybe I was pushing my luck, or maybe I should quit while i'm ahead, and just skip the whole piano thing. While the bitchier voice in my head was saying that I should go out of my comfort zone and completely raise hell.

Of course the the bitchier side won, i headed to the family room and stood in front of the piano. just as i was about to raise the crowbar, i felt strong and cold hands on my arms, restricting me from striking the piano. "What the hell" i shouted

"Bella is all of this necessary? maybe you should just leave in peace, and let it go." said the caring voice of Carlisle. Maybe he was right, I should just leave. So instead of causing anymore trouble, I went upstairs and grabbed the ring that remained on the floor and said my last words to the Cullen family "I'm pawning this bitch." i said with confidence, which earned many raised eyebrows from them. That was when i left, and walked out of the Cullens life for good... Hopefully

- End of flashback-

* * *

again, i'm Sorry that the chapter is so short, and may seem a little rushed.

in the next chapter, it will no longer be in "flashback" mode.

Will try to update soon, please, please read and review.


	4. Fresh Start

Sorry about the wait, but there are some new characters in this chapter,

Jaileen Alex Martinez- A.k.a "Jay" age: 24

Nichole Lyse Foxx- A.k.a "Nicki" age: 25

Christine Aisha Rose- A.k.a "Tina" age: 21

Elijah Brett Smith- A.k.a "Eli" age: 25

I dont own S.M characters... PLEASE Read and review... all outfits are on my profile, I pieced them together myself... :D

* * *

That was 3 years ago, I'm 21 now, and to be perfectly honest I have some respect for the Cullen family. If that hadn't of happened I wouldn't be the wonderful woman I am today. Yeah, I was torn up after they left and it set in that they were gone, despite what I had done to Edward's car, I was a mess. I cried everyday, wasn't eating much at all. Now that I look back, I realize that I was overreacting, and really just embarrassing myself.

During the rest of that school year I never saw them again. There was major gossip going around the town. Rumors, like that I slept with everyone in the Cullen family, or my personal favorite, Carlisle raped me and got me pregnant and he paid for abortion... Either way they didn't know what really happened and it was the talk of the town. Everywhere I looked I saw the common pity in their eyes, or the rare look of hatred which really only came from Lauren and Jessica.

Overall, my senior year sucked some serious ass. Well, it did until the last week when I snapped out of my second "zombie" mode. I just happened to look in a mirror one day and see my pathetic excuse of a refection staring back at me. I looked a mess, my hair dull, my face was pale (more so then usual) my face was obviously at an all time low. In other words I looked like shit and didn't feel much better.

The weekend before the last day of school I went to Port Angles, got some new clothes. Not for any big reason, just because I thought I need needed something new and fresh.

That Monday I went to school as if the past two months hadn't happened. Turns out not many people are happy that I'm over it, because when I actually found my way to where my old friends where sitting only Ben and Angela made the effort to talk to me. As for the rest...well the rest didn't exactly hide their feelings.

The rest of the week continued with me, Angela and Ben doing stuff together like a normal group of friends. It was short lived because after i walked across the stage i said bye to Charlie, Angela and Ben, packed my shit and took my pale ass to Florida State University. despite how close i am to my mom, i only see her once a month, she's kind of upset that i didn't follow in her footsteps and become a teacher, but i was more interested in law. Yup I'm studying to be a lawyer.

Little did I know, that Florida State is full of hyperactive, crazy ass people who would make the perfect best group of friends.

Theres Nicole (Nicki) the kind, sensitive and hilarious one. Then there's Jaileen (jay) she can be quiet...until you piss her off anyway, then she is kind of a bitch. Christine (Tina) who has major mood swings, mostly mean, and people may also refer to her as "lil bitch." Finally theres Elijah (Eli) the sensitive, badass, hot guy who puts up with all of our b.s. He is also the "Big Brother" figure.

For example, one time he kicked this guys ass for speaking to me the wrong way at the club... That is another story for another day.

***Bella's Dream***

I was running and I didn't know what from. I hid behind my black Toyota Camry. (courtesy of my engagement ring) I peeked over the hood, and saw a 60 ft. puppy, it was yelling at me "get you're ass up bitch, Get your ass up bitch..."

***End of Bella's Dream***

I snapped open my eyes and see Tina in all of her 5'6" glory, standing on my couch, towering over me. "Get your ass up bitch." Too pissed to respond. I rolled my eyes and peered around her. I saw Eli, Nicki, and Jay. They looked totally amused by the whole situation, this isn't even funny. I've had one hell of a month what with finals, deadlines, works and studying. They find it funny to wake me up after work. School may be over for the summer and I won't take another summer class. I did summer classes the last 2 years and I think I deserve a break, and these assholes are fucking it up already. "What the Fuck do you guys want, I'm busy."

"Thats all very well, but we want to go to Electrik ...and your coming." I do love to party...and drink, so I guess I'll go to the club. Tina would have made me go anyway, she's pushy like that.

"Fine, when." That was when Eli decided to speak up. "We were going to go meet at my apartment around 11:00, head to the club around 11:30 and be there around 12:00." I loved his deep voice, it wasn't super deep like Shack or anything, but it was...sexy deep. I know it sounds like I'm attracted to him, but it's more of a fuck buddy, sex attraction, of course we had to test out that theory...on time last year on accident. Long story short we got wasted, and fooled around.

"Okay, what time is it now?"

"Its 10:30, we figured that we would meet you at your apartment since you would, most likely be tired." I had to smile at that he thought about me, I wasn't buying the whole 'we figured you would be tired' shit, those bitches didn't care about my sleep schedule. "That was thoughtful of you, thank you. Okay just let me get ready." I shoved my think blanket off of me and looked down, realizing that I only had on a skimpy pantie and bra set on. I really didn't care, it's not the first time they saw me in my underthings. It's just that this particular set said "Kiss me" on the back of the underwear. Which made the whole gang make cat calls.

"No thanks, I only do that when I'm drunk, so maybe tonight. That is if we ever get out of here." Damn and there's the bitchy side of Jaileen, she is the sweetest bitch you'll ever meet.

I then went to my room, to start getting ready, my apartment has 2 bedrooms 2 bathrooms, 1 bathroom is in the hallway, the other is in my room. The other room is the guess room, which is mostly occupied by either Eli, Tina, Nicki, or Jay. We all have keys to each others place, so we can crash at anyones, it was mostly Eli who was with me, so we "hung out" a lot if you get my drift. There were other time when we all got super wasted and just took one cab to my place, and the five of us would crash here together.

As I got out of the shower, I looked in the mirror, to admire myself. I looked pretty good if I do say so myself. I have a light six pack coming in, I go to the gym every weekend with the gang every weekend. I looked at my thighs they were also toned, but myself as a whole was pretty tan. The gang used to make fun of me when we first started hanging out, because I was as pale as a ghost. So they persuaded me to go tanning with them once a month, at the local tanning salon, I'm not super tan so it looks natural. To sum it up I looked pretty damn good.

When I went to my closet to pick out my club outfit, I chose the perfect one, the one I just got at the mall last weekend with Christine, my shirt was white and said "kiss my ass" in gold letters with lips on them. My pants were simple, white skinny jeans with 2 zippers on one side and 1 one the other. My shoes were black wedges that looked similar to mens boots. Lastly I put on a simple neckless that had blood red lips on them, similar to the pair on my shirt. I looked ready to party.

When I stepped out of my room and walked down the short hallway I turned to the gang who were patiently waiting on me while watching MTV. I quickly appraised their outfits, in which I had missed in my "wake up call."

Tina was wearing some black tiny shorts and a cue white halter that really showed off her body. She was also wearing some black and white high tops that had buckles on them. She accessorized with a silver skull bracelet that I got her for her 21st birthday, and a grenade neckless.

Nicki was wearing a simple loose pink racer back tank top, and plain black skinny jeans. She accessorized with some big pink earrings she got from her ex boyfriend.

Jay wore a black and white horizontally stripped tank top that hugged all of her curves just right, and some black skinny jeans. Her shoes were black and white high tops from coach. She accessorized with some black and white stud earrings, and some leather bracelets.

Eli was dressed casually, as usual. He wore some slightly baggie jeans that appeared faded from the knee up. As for his shirt, he wore his usual wife beater, that showed his ripped stomach, under his blue and black plaid button down, and some chuck Taylors.

This is how we looked when we go out to party, every one of our outfits reflected out personalities. Eli was pretty laid back, Jay was quiet similar to Eli, but also very sarcastic. Nicki was the baby in our mini family, although she is the second oldest after Eli. This is my family, yeah we were a weird family who slept together, and knew each others business, no matter how embarrassing. We also get into the occasional fight with each other but at the end of the day, we loved each other.

"Belly? Are you okay? I can stay home with you if, you are not feeling well." That as Nicki, always concerned for everyone else. "No, I'm fine, lets go party." For some reason I feel as if I should have stayed with Nicki...

* * *

Love it, hate it, let me know. PLEASE read and review... I NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU FEEL!


	5. What? Edwards POV

**In order of oldest to youngest **

**Elijah Brett Smith- A.k.a "Eli" age: 25, **

**Nichole Lyse Foxx- A.k.a "Nicki" age: 25,**

**Jaileen Alex Martinez- A.k.a "Jay" age: 24 **

**Isabella Marie Swan- A.k.a "Bella" age 21**

**Christine Aisha Rose- A.k.a "Tina" age: 21 **

** I dont own anything sadly, please don't forget to and review!**

* * *

**Edward p.o.v (directly after Bella left in the first chapter) **

Yet again I had to lie to my love. I truly wish I didn't have to though. I told her I was gay. It was a pathetic lie but, Emmett came up with it so I couldn't set my standards too high, and I was desperate for a reason to not be with her. Yes, I do love her. It's just that I'm too dangerous for her, and the fact that she want's me to change her. I will not take her soul from her.

"Yo, you screwed up bro, but you did it on purpose, so you can go emo on us this time" Emmett was right, I did get myself into this. I just didn't expect that big of a reaction from her, she rarely swore, other than the occasional 'Damn' or 'Hell' but today she said nearly every word in the book.

"Who knew Bella had such a potty mouth? The way she totaled your Volvo was epic!" Emmett was raving about what Bella did, "What? What did she do to it?" I asked, Emmett's eyes suddenly got huge. "Dude, the Volvo is no more. She took a bat to it." That little hellcat, she did always surprise me.

"I've never seen or felt Bella that pissed off man. I really hope this is a solid choice because she most likely will not take you back if you chance your mind. I suggest you just move on." Jasper advised from the sofa across from me while playing with Alice's short spiky hair. I'm surprised she hasn't tossed in her 2 cents.

"What do you think I should do Alice" Her eyes then snapped up and captured mine and growled, as if she were hunting. "You already made that decision when you acted on the first idea you heard. I really don't see why you couldn't have been honest with her in the first place, she was your fiance, you are supposed to talk to each other, and make decisions together. You just had to go off and be a jerk, and act all noble as if you're doing it for her well being but you're not. When in reality, you just don't have the gonads to change her. Everyone in this room, wants her to change, even Rose now that she knows that Bella is the glue to this family and belongs here. Bella completes this family. That is my input, do with it what you will" With that she stormed from the family room and up the stairs, and Jasper readily followed, I regret my decision already.

"Oh my gosh, the stuff Bella said was hilarious, 'I'm pawning this bitch' she could buy so much stuff with that ring." Trust in Emmett to make light of a serious situation.

* * *

**Again, please read and review how do i know if you like if you don't review.**

**I have expect 2 chapter by then end of the weekend! ****REVIEW!**


	6. Reflection

**Told you i'd update soon. This chapter takes place 2 years after last chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review, when i get reviews it makes me what to update more. Shout out to **

**psychovampirefreak Thank you for being the first to review my last chapter. I appreciate each and every one who does review! **

**I own nothing and no one this is in the Twilight saga. Enjoy! **

* * *

Edwards P.O.V~ 2 years later

Two years. Two years since I lied to her, since I kissed my brother. Since she killed my car and took the ring. I needed to know what she was doing, what she was up to. "Alice, please come here." She stomped into my room and growled. "What do you want?" She hissed. She's obviously still mad with me. "What is Bella doing?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. She let out a long exasperated sigh. "You mean what's she been up to?" I look towards my clock, it was 2am "Yes, I want to see her sleep." Oh, how I had missed watching her in deep slumber.

Alice closed her eyes and showed me nearly every vision she's had of Bella since the last time I'd seen her. It shocked me. At first I saw her leaving forks and moving to Florida, moving in with her mother, moving into her own apartment, going to law school at Florida State, making friends, studying with them. Watching her with the same group of friends go to a popular club near campus. Then I saw her with one of her male friends, that she studies and parties with, they appeared drunk. They started making out, and grinding onto each other. They... They had sex.

That means Bella was no longer mine anymore, she belonged to another man. One that was the opposite of me, he was tanned and ripped, I was pail and lanky. Although I do have a slight six pack, I was nowhere near as ripped as him. I needed Bella, my baby. She moved on without a second thought. I needed to get her back, I already know the answer will be no.

"Happy? You wanted to know and now you know." With that she turned on her heel and left. Only to have Carlisle come in.

"Son, what's wrong? This is what you wanted, you wanted her to move on and that is what she did." I chuckled darkly. "For some reason, I didn't anticipate her being with another man like _that._ I mean I knew it would have happened, its natural. Getting married, having kids, but I never thought about it." Carlisle looked slightly confused. "Why is this bothering you now, all of a sudden?"

Embarrassment hit me like a ton of bricks. "I asked Alice to show me what she's been up to, and I saw her with her friend...and, yeah." Carlisle looked even more upset.

"You can't be mad, you let her go in the first place. She's happy isn't that what you wanted." He was of course right, but I wanted her back. "I want her back though." Somewhere deep in the house I heard a Growl, Esme burst through the door of my room and in a deadly calm manner said, "Don't you dare. Don't you dare put her, this family, or yourself through this again. If you are going after her, Do not let her go. You keep her." With that she turned and left. "Carlisle, what should I do?" he ignored me and went after his wife. Leaving me with my thoughts.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! expect next chapter soon, Edwards** **P.O.V.**

**I am sorry they are short, I'm trying to make everything in the story as clear as i can. **


	7. Chance!

**This Chapter take's place in "present day" so its chapter Fresh start E.P.O.V, kind of (italics are thoughts) **

**Please Review!**

**I Own Nothing that is in Twilight Saga**

* * *

Edward P.O.V~ One year later

It's been 3 years since I've last seen Bella in person, I'm still determined to get back with her. Three years since we moved from Forks. We now live in New York City. Alice is still pissed at me even though I bought her a red corvette. Esme claims she's sorry for what she said to me last year, and that she over the whole situation, but her thoughts say otherwise.

Alice won't tell me anything about Bella, all I know is that she lives in an apartment. So now I must wait, wait for something to slip in her mind, An address, a phone number anything. I know she's been getting more visions of Bella because I sometimes catch glimpses of her face, or her friends. I didn't think it possible but, Bella is more beautiful than ever.

Alice had a vision of Bella. A vision of Bella in New York City, with some friends, including that guy she slept with. This is my chance, I could get Bella again and this time I wouldn't let her go, or push her away ever again. "HELL YEAH" I yelled in excitement. Causing Emmett and Jasper to look up from their football game on t.v. Carlisle and Esme to look up from their chess game and Rosalie to look up from her magazine. Alice just rolled her eyes at me.

Allis huffed, "Don't piss your pants Edward, she won't take your worthless ass back. Not after everything you put her through. You should consider yourself lucky if she even acknowledges you." She was right, Bella had moved on. Without a second thought.

"What is she talking about Edward?" Esme said after she resumed her and Carlisle's chess game. Of course she was worried about her family's well being. "Well, Esme, it seems Alice here has-" Alice cut me off.

"Bella is coming to New York with her friends, and possible boyfriend. I don't know what their relationship is, but Edward wouldn't have a chance. His name is Tulio, they have been...intimate with each other for about a year, but not lately so they might have broken up, I'm not sure. Even if they did There's another guy, Eli, thats coming with her too. Although they won't admit it out loud, they like each other, and they have had quite a few drunk nights together. Thats another thing Edward won't give her, one thing Bella wanted more than immortality. One point for Eli and Tulio." That was of course when Emmett perked up.

"Bella's virgin express card was swiped! I feel the need to celebrate! So, when is she coming here?"

"Tomorrow at about 4pm, thats when she will be at the airport, then she is going to visit Tulio's mother. After that they go to their hotel with her friends and get ready to go to the club. They are going to that new club Inferno, at about 10. We will be going too.

Tomorrow is the day I get my love back, "Alice tell me about Tulio, and Eli" She rolled her eyes and said "she lost her virginity to Tulio, he is from Puerto Rico but grew up in Florida. Wavy brown hair, 6 ft. Deep green sexy. Eli is they guy you saw in my vision last year. I'm not telling you anything else, this is your battle. You fight it."

With that she resumed reading her magazine, every one continued their previous activities, but still thinking about my predicament.

_Oh my son, he always has issues~ Carlisle _

_I really miss Bella. She really has grown up.~Esme_

_Bella should grow old and have kids, not live this life.~Rosalie _

_Bella got her v-card swiped. I'm so proud of my sister! ~ Emmett _

_I hope Bella says yes, I can't take Edwards Emotional ass anymore.~Jasper_

_Don't screw it up Edward.~Alice _

What did she mean? Does this mean I may actually have a chance? I really hope Bella didn't change too much.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? let me know, REVIEW **


	8. Gift

**I'd again like to thank psychovampirefreak for being the 1st reviewer on my last chapter. I appreciate any, and all reviews whether you love it or hate it. **

**I own nothing that is in the Twilight Saga. **

* * *

Bella P.O.V

When we made it to the club I pushed back all of my doubtful feelings, perhaps it was just a fluke? I don't care anymore, it's time to have fun and let loose.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're looking a little pale, more so than usual." Nicki said "It's nothing, and I'm sure we're just due for some time in the sun, you don't get much vitamin D sitting in classes and in libraries." She smiled and let me be. When she does things like that she reminds me of Angela.

"Who's ready to party!" Tina, was always ready to party, and enjoyed letting people know she was. Today, it was completely different, we haven't gone out a lot lately because we've had finals to study for, and our job at Starbucks. We only worked there to put gas in the tank and money in our pockets. Tuition wasn't a problem, my mom has saved money since I was born. I never asked about Eli, Nicki, Tina and Jay's money, It seemed rude.

When we got to the club entrance because we knew Tulio, the club owner. He graduated last year, we also used to date but we, cliche enough, drifted apart. He was studying business marketing and I was studying to be a prosecuting attorney, which are similar jobs but very time-consuming. We were always too tired to do anything together, we never had time for each other. In the end we agreed to break it off and just stay friends. Needlessly to say, we became and remained really good friends.

"I'm gonna get a drink, you want something?" Eli want's to get me a drink? More like Eli wants to get laid. I guess I'm down tonight. "Sure, you can get me a...you know what? Surprise me." I winked at him and turned on my heel and went to walk away, but I walked into someone. I walked into Tulio.

"Hello beautiful. I see you're getting your flirt on you were always to obvious about it. 'You know what? Surprise me'" he said in a squeaky voice that was supposed to sound like me, his original Puerto Rican accent was still there ever so slightly, even though he left when he was a kid, you can still here it. "Well, you weren't exactly smooth when you were with me Mr. Are-you-from-Tennessee-because-you're-the-only-ten-I-see. I don't know what is more unbelievable, the fact that you used that line or that I fell for it."

"Yeah, Yeah. So how's life in your world? Are you still-" his cell phone rang. This is essentially, why I went out with him in the first place. It was so easy to talk to him for hours, not worrying about sounding stupid, or anything like that. He's a good guy, I really hope he finds someone. "Okay, talk to you later its pretty loud in here ... bye...Love you too." Aw, he loves someone. I hope I get to meet them.

"Who do you love Tulio?" he gave me his signature throaty chuckle, "My, My, Bella aren't we nosey this evening. If you must know I do love my mother very much. I'm supposed to visit her tomorrow in New York City. She actually asked about you and wanted to know if you can make it?" This news warmed my heart. That sweet old woman wanted to see me despite the fact that her son and I were no longer together. Tomorrow the guys and I would normally sit back and chill all day, that what we did every Saturday, maybe go grab lunch, or pizza or something. "What about them?" I said pointing to the bar where Nicki, Tina, Jay were flirting with three different bartenders, while Eli looked very frustrated. That's why we probably never got our drinks. "What do you mean? I don't see why they can't come too. I'll pay for everything." He is so thoughtful, but I can't let him do that "No, you don't have-" He huffed in frustration "Really, Bella. I will pay for it, think of it as a 'Thank you for helping me graduate present.' Please Bella just this once." He had me there, we pushed each other to go forward in our relationship "okay fine, I'll see what the gang says." I started for the bar and came behind Eli and gave him a hug from behind.

"I'm sorry I never got our drinks, obviously the bartenders are having slight trouble tending the bar, their a little preoccupied." Eli said turning around and brushing the tip of his noes across my collar bone. "You smell so delicious, Bella I just want to eat you up." He said in a husky voice. "Well, maybe you can, a little later. However, I have news to tell you guys." I bit my lip. "Okay, what is it?" I dragged him closer to the girls.

"Tina, Nicki, Jay. Can I have a moment with you?" Tina turned on her bar stool and appeared to be upset, "What cha need babe, were kind of busy here." I felt Eli's muscular arms wrap around me. "Well, I was talking to Tulio, and he said that his mother missed me so he offered to fly all of us, including himself, up to New York City for a week, the flight is tomorrow." They looked really shocked. "Oh my gosh, that is very nice of him." Nicki said. Eli let out a sigh of relief, I look at him as if to say 'whats wrong' but he just shook his head. "So is everyone able to make it, you don't have plans do you?" I look at everyone for confirmation, they all murmured their consent, and agreed. That was when the bartenders finally gave the girls and I our tequila and Eli his scotch, that he ordered almost a half hour ago.

"When we get there do you want to a New York club?" Nicki asked sipping her drink, only to make Jay roll her eyes, "Duh, it's the city that never sleeps, we have to!" By this time tomorrow we'd be in a New York Club!

* * *

**And so the story starts... **

**The reason it takes me so long to update sometime is because i write in a notebook then i transfer that to my laptop**

**and that obviously takes a while because i have homework! I will update soon Chapter 9 in in progress!**

**REVIEW! **


	9. Arriving

**Hey! I know it's been a while since I've updated, I've been kinda stressed. Its all good now though. I have chapters 10 and 11 in my notebook ready to post, i just have to type and post them. Other than that, all I have to say is PLEASE REVIEW (I give shout-outs to my reviewers) and enjoy the newest chapter of Fed UP.**

* * *

That night we left the club earlier than we originally intended, so we got to my apartment at about 1:45. We were all a little off because we did have _some_ drinks, and because of this Tulio refused to let Eli drive us home so he called and payed for a cab to drive us back to my place. He truly is too sweet.

When we got back and settled in we agreed that we would all wake up at about 10:00am because our flight is at 2:00pm. "How do we know what to wear, like what do you think the temperature will be because isn't New York always colder?" Tina asked slightly slurring her words. She was, in fact correct, I for one had traded many of my warmer clothing for tank tops and shorts I really only had a few things in store for colder climates "We need to go shopping there. We don't have time to go in the morning, so we can just pack a few things for now but save room for clothes we buy there." I suggested, there's this forever21 that has four floors and I have wanted to go there for some years now...yeah I kind of enjoy shopping now, sue me. "I know they have a bunch of stores in time square. We can get a bunch of clothes for the week we're staying." I added hopefully. I felt as if I were talking to no one. "So technically we just have to pack some underwear and toiletries?" Nicki asked, I kind of felt relieved that she was at least listening. I nodded.

That just leaves Eli, I looked at him expectantly and he rolled his eyes. "I'm not a girl, I only wear sweats, jeans and occasionally shorts. I don't need to go shopping, I have everything I need here in your apartment." I smiled it's true he did leave most of his stuff here, and I had extra suit cases... "So heres the plan," jay said from the couch looking very annoyed, "tomorrow we get up, go to our places get the shit we're taking and leave...if I'm wrong please correct me in the morning when I'm not sleep high." We'll finish that in the morning. They fell out in my living room a little while after watching t.v. I went and curled up under Eli's warm body.

- The next day -

That morning I called my mother super early know that she would be up, and asked her if she could pick us up so the girls could get their things. My mom happily agreed to drive us, she had a town and country so all of us and our luggage could fit comfortably.

My mom was nice and stopped at everyone's apartment so they could get their things, and use their own luggage. Soon we were on our way to they airport my mom however, thought that she would use that time to _talk_ to me.

She created the most awkward atmosphere. My mother continued to try to persuade me to change my schooling plans. She complained throughout my undergraduate years, and even now while I'm in law school, that I should follow in her footsteps and become a teacher.

It's not that I don't like children, because I do. I just don't want to be responsible for a strangers child. "Bella, its a fun and beautiful experience. you are giving knowledge to the next generation. You very well could teach the future president. Please just consider it? Please baby." This is getting ridiculous.

"Mom, I love you and admire your occupation. However, I do not want to be a teacher, I want to be a lawyer. So will you please respect my decisions and in return I will respect yours. Thank you." I said respectfully and sternly. That shut her up real quick. I really don't like being disrespectful to my mother, but sometimes I wish she would let me be. Charlie, much to his opposition, lets me make my own decisions. Although I sometimes do make stupid decisions, like the tattoo on my neck that I got last year. It's a small butterfly, cute, but not worth the trouble.

The ride continued in total silence, Renee periodically looking in the rearview mirror. Tina asleep in the passenger seat, Nicki reading "The Giver" and Jay playing on her iphone. Eli looked a little drowsy laying under me, we were laying down in the third row of seats. He then looked up at me, staring at my eyes looking deep in thought. He's been doing that a lot lately, and every time I ask him about it he just shrugs, or shakes it off.

I really care about him, probably more than he does for me. I know it's wrong but, he is so... I don't know. He makes me feel all squishy and fluffy inside. I wont say love because the last time I threw that word around I get hurt...bad.

By the time we made it to the airport Eli was asleep under me, I found his rhythmic breathing under me very soothing for the hour and a half drive. "Okay, were here. Enjoy New York." Renee said. Despite what happened she was in a relatively good mood. "Bye Mrs. Dwyer. Thank you for the ride." Nicki said as she stretched outside of the car while the rest of us just grunted our thanks. "Don't forget mom, we come back at about 4pm next Saturday. I'll call you to remind you."

"Your mother really had a change of mood since the beginning of the ride" Tina whispered in my ear as we were grabbing our things out of the back. "Yeah, well she told her off in such a respectful way." Jay said stage whispering into Tina's ear.

"How would you know? You had you ear buds in the whole ride," I said to her. She rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah but I didn't have music on." Everyone chuckled at her explanation.

We met up with Tulio at the gate. He gave us our tickets. "Thank you guys for coming." He said as if we would let him pay for everything and then we not show up. "Thank you for inviting us." Jay said flirting with him. They kind of have a thing, it's just not official, he always seems reluctant about it. I guess you could kind of say they were on the same boat as Eli and I. I've talked to Jay about it, she claims that Eli loves me, or at least really likes me. I haven't seen any signs that he's interested in me, other than the fact that we're sometimes 'intimate.'

I was so deep in thought, I didn't notice Eli was talking to me. "Bella, its time to board the plane. You okay?" His eyes were full of concern. Maybe he did care about me, I just didn't realize it... I don't know. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking" He looked in my eyes as if he was searching for a lie.

When we boarded the plane I was suddenly tired. As if all the stress of school and life and general is finally leaving my body for a short time, and I'm just now feeling the effects on my body. Either way I took a nap, and was out from the time we lifted off, till we landed in New York.

When, I awoke Eli was grabbing his jacket, "Oh, your up I was just about to wake you." I really didn't want to get up, I was cozy in my seat. "Bella, we have to go now if we want to go shopping in times square." "I thought you we're gonna bring clothes you already owned." He chuckled at me for having slurred my words. He seemed to understand though. "Well, I kinda wanted to go with you, hang out a little bit with you guys." He took my hand, and led me to the plane exit.

We found the rest of our group inside waiting for us by the luggage carousel. Tina winked at me, and Tulio chuckled, I then noticed what they were starring at. They were gawking just because Eli and I were holding hands. I blushed and released his hand. He then pulled me back in, grabbing my waist, I blushed even more and shoved him off. Causing him to chuckle in my ear. They just starred and watched this interaction. I looked to Nicki and pleaded for help. "OKAY! Time to call the cabs." I had to roll my eyes at her, she was always so obvious.

We collected our bags and dragged them outside while we waited for the cab that Tulio called. "I decided to get a van instead of cabs, I thought it would be easier." Tulio said. He is so nice and he doesn't really acknowledge it. I'm sure we could have payed for the trip ourselves but he wanted, and practically begged to let him pay for all of it. The only thing we have to pay for is, the clothes we buy here.

"Bella the van is here, are you sure your feeling okay?" Eli asked, his eyes full of concern he has the most beautiful emerald green eyes. If I could I'd stare at them all day long. "Yeah, I'm fine I just got lost in though I guess." He rolled those sexy eyes, and helped me into the van. "I already put your bags in the back while you we're spaced out looking high." I ignored Eli's jab at me and thanked him anyway.

The van was similar to my mothers, the same amount of seats so instead of me and Eli laying across the back row, with me on his stomach as we were before. Jay sat next to us in the back, Nicki and Tina occupied the two seats in the middle, and Tulio was in the passenger seat. I really didn't like these seating arrangements, now that I know that jay may or may not be listening to music.

Trying not to be ungrateful, I didn't say anything and put head on Eli's shoulder and he ran his fingers through my hair. "Are you okay beautiful, you seem of," Off? I felt fine... Maybe I feel a little unsure of myself. The thing is I don't know why, maybe I forgot something back at the apartment.

"Bella, I'm very worried about you." He whispered urgently in my ear. I am fine, I'm fine he's just blowing things out of proportion. He, like myself, does it all the time. Today is no different. I don't know why I have been feeling so overwhelmed.

"Dammit Isabella answer me." That broke it. That broke through my inner monologue. He has never done that before. He didn't yell at me, in fact he spoke very calmly, but he spoke using the bass in he throat. That's what caught my attention. Not the sound, but the vibrations that were traveling through his stomach. My head was on his shoulder, and that sound startled me.

I could feel the eyes of everyone in the car on us, they were being discreet, but I could feel it. "Elijah, I am fine. I just have a lot on my mind." I lied. I don't know what I felt, I'll just push it back, it's not important. I really don't want to ruin the trip. He is still looking at me skeptically, but left me alone. I say Jay and Tina look at me, with a face that obviously meant that we would talk later...

* * *

**I give shout-outs to all new reviewers in the end of chapter. Thank you. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	10. Long Time No See!

Thank you to those of you who did review, it makes me happy! please enjoy the latest chapter in Fed Up, dont forget to let me know what you think when your done reading by reviewing!

* * *

It was a 30 minute drive to the hotel, which wasn't extremely far away, however the infamous New York Traffic was living up to it's reputation. It was very noisy which didn't help my throbbing headache whatsoever.

When we pulled up to the hotel, I was mildly irritated. However when I walked through the revolving door, my mood did a 180, and I suddenly felt underdressed, in my plain air plane clothes, (a T-shirt and leggings). I looked at a pamphlet on one of the coffee tables in the lobby, and I found that I am standing in the lobby of a five star hotel, the Waldorf Astoria to be exact.

Tulio went past us and went straight to the front desk while the rest of us stared in amazement at how a building could be so...elegant.

Tulio led us to our rooms when he finally finished talking to the woman at the front desk, who's face I couldn't see due to the stringy vail of bleached blond hair, which was obviously naturally brown, and looked like Justin Timberlake or Eminem's in their early days.

The rooms were very large. Eli and Tulio shared the smaller room, while the girls and I had the bigger room. We settled into our respective rooms and watched TV while we got settled in.

After about an hour the guys knocked on our door. "When are we gonna see your mom?" asked Jay. I really wanted to see her today, she was the sweetest woman I've met. "can we go see her tomorrow? I kinda just wanted to chill here tonight." Tina asked, looking apologetic. "Thats fine. I just need to call her and let her know." Tulio said with his signature smile.

"In the mean time, we can go swimming!" Nicki said. "First, I believe you ladies need some clothes. Don't wanna run around New York in all of your naked glory, now do we?" commented Eli. I rolled my eyes and ignored his comment. "when are we going to times square?" I asked, "We can go now, I really wanna go to that Forever 21 with the four floors," That was Nicki's favorite store and the fact that it has 4 floors was mind blowing to her.

We all got our jackets and left for times square. We decided that it would be best if we just walked the distance, It wasn't super far but still a little ways we didn't want to be in traffic again.

"How far away is it Tulio?" Jay asked. It was just two blocks away. She asked the same question like 5 minutes ago. I know none of us are especially great in math, but damn. If she was going to be a music producer she was going to need to know some math. I looked at her again and she was staring at Tulio. She had her flirting eyes on. I realized that she wasn't dumb, she was just flirting. I can tell they like each other, that much was obvious, he was just reluctant for some reason.

"Jay it's two blocks away. When we get to the corner, its one." Tulio was obviously a little irritated with her, but Jay wasn't easily knocked down when she really wanted something. Now she wanted his attention. For the rest of the walk she kept quiet, but there isn't a doubt in my mint that she wouldn't try again later.

We turned the corner and I was amazed at what I saw. The first thing I noticed was the building in the middle. At the top of it you can see the infamous ball that dropped annually for the count down for the new year. On either side of said building you see two streets, the buildings were so grand they made me dizzy. Next, I noticed all the stores on the street. I saw an Aero Postal, a Disney Store, a Hershey store, a Toys-r-us, and finally a Blazing sign that read "Forever21" This was obviously one of the most famous parts of New York, right next to broad way aka 51st street. This was Times Square.

"Holy Shit! How much do you think the taxes must be to pay for all of this electricity?!" Tina asked, always wondering about the more technical side of the world. "OMG, there's that Forever21 you told me about, with the escalators! Lets go, lets go, LETS GO!" Nicki grabbed my hand and tried to run off like a child. Which caused me to fall flat on my ass.

In result they laughed at me, "Babe slow down, we're gonna go to every store we really want to go to." Tina said to Nicki, which caused her to roll her eyes. She really hated being called anything other than Nicki, Nicole, and snickers, the fact that Tina always called her babe made her feel awkward and uncomfortable. "Okay but lets hurry up. Because I just want as much time as possible in the forever 21." Nicki said, still bouncing in place.

Eli helped me off the ground, it was so disgusting, it was very oily and just plain dirty. Luckily I was wearing my black pants, so it wasn't that visible. Eli laughed at me, the fucker actually laughed. "baby its all right, we can wash your pants." I playfully socked his arm, which in result made him groan in fake pain, and rub his arm milking this little act for all its worth. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I kissed his bicep.

"Um..." Tulio said, clearing his through "Maybe we should split up and go to separate places so we wont take too much time. Theres this club that I opened like a month ago and I was thinking we could go there later." I guess we could do that in stead of swimming. After all we could always swim in Florida "Thats a good idea, we can get an out fit when we go shopping, speaking of which, are we going to or are we just gonna stand here and converse about it. LETS GO!" Nicki said.

We split up and all went in different directions, Jay took Tulio and went off, Nicki took Tina and they went to Aero Postal, Tina and Nicki left I could faintly see the pout on Nicki's face because they were going the opposite direction of Forever 21. That just left Eli and I.

"So tinker-bell what do you want to do?"he's trying to make me embarrassed, he knows I hate when he calls me that.

The name started when I decided that I was going to be Tinker bell for Halloween. I dyed my hair and everything, I went all out. When they saw me in my costume they laughed, and I blushed, making me look even more like Tink than I originally intended. The name never really caught on, so he only calls me that to tease me.

"I was thinking maybe for you we can go to American Eagle, I don't know maybe I'll go to forever21 and get a few things for the week, and a dress for tonight since its warmer than I expected. Hows that sound?" I smiled at him. Eli smiled back and responded, "Sounds like a plan baby" What? Baby? Where did that come from? Before I could really think about it he dragged me towards the American eagle.

"I love this store, but it smells like hell," Eli said as if the whole 'baby' thing didn't happen. Did he "like" me? Did I "like" him? Those times last year, did they mean more than we intended? "Do you like this one, or this one?" he asked me holding up two shirts, one black one red. Both were nice, "The black one." I said, he looks good in black.

Eli ended up buying 4 pair of pants and 5 shirts. We didn't need a lot of clothes just enough to get through the week and back to Florida.

We left American Eagle and went down times square and into Forever21. As always its bright as hell in there I turned around to get a good look at the store. It was a girls paradise. The entire 1st floor had all kinds of accessories and T-shirts that were on sale. Nothing was really my style. Its always hard trying to find clothes that fit my preference in a super girly store like this. Might as well be looking for a church girl in a hot topic store. W

We went to the 2nd floor, and this was more like it. All skinny jeans, and loose T-shirts. I grabbed some shirts and pants for the week. I went to get Eli so we can go get a dress, but the look on his face slowed me down. He was staring at me as if I was the answer to all things in the world. I've never seen him look at me like this before. "Eli, Lets keep rolling"

That caught his attention, he blinked as if to refocus his eyes and he smiled, but this smile had more emotion in it, it was, dare I say...love?... I don't want to, nor will I go there. After what happened with the whole Edward situation, I learned its better to take relationships slowly, and let it flow.

"Lets go get my club outfit, I have to look good too you know. We went down to the 3rd floor, there were nice dresses here, all party dresses. But one caught my eye. A black and silver little beauty I once again told Eli to wait while I go try these on.

When I looked in the mirror, I had to buy it. Not just because it was on sale, but because it made me look so damn fine...and it was comfortable. It was a once in a life time type of dress. I left the dressing room very giddy. I took the dress and my clothes to the register.

When she was done ringing me up, Eli and I went to the escalator. As the escalator rose to the 1st floor, we saw Tina and Nicki at the register just about to leave with their bags. We decided to wait for them. As I got a really good look at them, they had like 10 bags, from like 3 different stores.

We left the store, and continued to walk down the street, by then it was getting a little late. "Guys we need to meet up with Tulio and Jay so we can get ready to go out." I told them, as I was dialing Jays number.

"Hey Bella, we're looking for you guys, where are you?" Jay asked "we're actually looking for you, meet us at the toys-r-us okay?" we're already here might as well say put. "yeah okay, thats right across the street from us."

When I looked across the crowded street I could see them making their way towards us. As they approached us I could see that they each had two bags, and we're smiling. "So, I was thinking maybe we could head to the hotel to get ready, then head to my club." Tulio said. "As long as it for them to get ready, it'll be about time for the club to close." Eli said chuckling.

As we walked into the hotel lobby I was again taken aback by its beauty. I've never seen a hotel with so much detail. The floor appeared to be marble, the high ceiling with a huge chandelier that had little crystals in it. Simply amazing. "I come here every time I visit my mom." Tulio said. As he was ogling the ass of the woman at the desk. The same woman that checked us in. "I cant imagine why." Eli commented with a sly grin, as he too noticed that Tulio was practically in a trance. I had to kick him before Jay noticed, that got his attention.

He walked up to the desk and we followed, he murmured something about having to wake up early and a wake up call. Which was true because we were going to see his mom and go touring some more.

He rang the bell at the desk, and when the blonde turned around, I saw that not only was she even uglier up close, she was the last person I ever thought I had to see again, It was Jessica Stanley.

"How can I help-oh hey Tulio." she said attempting to sound seducing. When she looked at me her grin faded. "Bella, is that you? You look so different!" I almost laughed, she looked so disinterested. At least that didn't change about her, she's still the fakest girl you'll ever come across. "Thank you, I had to upgrade my style," I said, "how do you know Tulio?" at this she smiled and said, "He's my boyfriend."

Thats when Jay gasped and her eyes started to tear up.

* * *

Hmmm, Tulio isn't as great as he comes across as huh? what about Eli and Bella? what do you think, let me know! I love Reviews, and reading them motivates me to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. So, Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my awesome readers! I have some good news... And some bad news... Good news is that I am almost done writing chapter 11... Bad news Is I probably won't post it until june or July, this is because I have finals coming, and all that "fun" educational business...(trying my damn best to go from 3.7 to 4.0)

However depending in the work load at school for this month (May) I might try to throw the next chapter out there Within the next few weeks... If not, I'll keep u guys posted.

I love the reviews I'm getting, they really motivate me. So so please tell Me what you guys think... What's going to happen to Bella and Eli? What about Jay and Tulio? Where and when will the Cullen's show up? I wanna hear what u guys think! Pm me or ask in a review :)


End file.
